1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat including a seat frame which supports a load of a sitting passenger, and a seat pad which is set on the seat frame to receive the load of the sitting passenger to be relieved.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known that when a passenger sits on a vehicle seat with a same posture for a long time, a blood flow is slowed, so that the passenger tends to feel fatigue. In order to solve this problem, JP-B-4095583 discloses a vehicle seat in which a seat cushion is supported to a base on a floor to be swingable from side to side such that a passenger can change a posture when sitting on the seat. Specifically, the seat cushion is supported to the base to be swingable from side to side through a plurality of sphere bodies or rollers. Thus, the passenger can swing the seat cushion from side to side while rolling the sphere bodies or the rollers when sitting on the seat.
However, in the above-described vehicle seat, since the entire seat cushion is configured to swing relative to the base, it is difficult for the passenger to stabilize a sitting posture, so that a sitting quality is not good.